herofandomcom-20200223-history
Krystal
Krystal is the female protagonist in the Star Fox franchise. She is the first (and so far, only) female Star Fox pilot. Krystal is a very beautiful, young blue vixen and a telepath from the long since deceased civilization of Cerinia. Story After having escaped the destruction of Cerinia, Krystal sought refuge under Dinosaur Planet. There, when the Sharpclaw leader, General Scales wanted power, Krystal had no choice but to help the dinosaurs. Krystal had only one encounter with Scales before she made for Krazoa Palace. After learning the secret of the planet's distress, Krystal obtains the first Krazoa spirit. As soon as she does however, she recognizes someone and is encased in a crystal prison atop the Krazoa Palace. If all of the Krazoa was not returned, Krystal would surely suffocate. Fox had not only returned the Spellstones keeping the magic planet force at bay, but also managed to send the Krazoa spirits back to their rightful place. With all of the Krazoa back in the palace, Krystal is saved, seconds from falling to her death. Andross returns to life, but Krystal and Fox resist and the Cerinian reclaims her staff from Fox. After Andross's death, Krystal apologizes to Fox for what she had done and thanks him for his courage. Fox then allows her team membership. As a new Star Fox pilot, Krystal plays a pivotal role in the Aparoid war, as Krystal is fighting in multiple fierce battles in this conflict. She helps fight to crush a rebellion lead by Andrew Oikonny. While fighting on Katina, she is the one who spots a Core Memory. in Sargasso, she and Falco take out the battleships outside the space station itself. While Fox is on Fichina, Krystal reprimands Falco and Slippy for "being so awfully selfish", then she comes to help fight off Aparoid counterattacks. In the Meteo asteroid belt, Krystal senses that Star Wolf had escaped the battle. After the core memory is sent to Corneria, a distress call is sent in from Sauria. Heading down together, Krystal and Fox fight the Aparoids to take out the hatchers in a vicious battle and meet the now adult Tricky. On Corneria, she fights Aparoid forces in the skies, then she and the team are horrified to see General Pepper infected by the Aparoids. At the Orbital Gate, Krystal and others fight viciously to buy Beltino time to complete the Anti-Aparoid program. Krystal fights alongside Fox in the Aparoid Homeworld city. The final battle was very deadly, but in the end, the team prevailed. Years afterward, things took a sudden turn for Krystal. Fox began to fear for her safety and had no choice but to fire her. Heartbroken, and betrayed, Krystal decided to break up with him and join Star Wolf. Sometime later, Fox apologized to Krystal for what he did, and asked her to rejoin his team permanently. Although she does help against the Anglar empire, she then either rejoins Star Fox, marries Fox for a quiet civilian life (and has a son with him named Marcus), joins Star Wolf or flees Lylat completely. However, it turned out that none of the endings were considered canon, and Krystal's fate remained unknown. Personality Krystal is a bit tomboyish, and carefree, often being supportive of her teammates. In addition, she is brave, and kind enough to help anyone in need. Gallery Krystal preshopped render 1 by starfox krystal.png Krystal8.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Adventurers Category:Orphans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Wise Category:Honorable Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Aliens Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:War Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Telepaths Category:Damsel in distress Category:Super Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Vehicular Category:Magic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Supporters Category:Stalkers Category:Heartbroken Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Fallen